Worlds Apart
by ShieldMaidn
Summary: Can the banishment of two women wrongly accused alter the course that was set out for Thor? Will Odin realize his mistake or will they be trapped in Midgard? Thor/OC Bjorn/OC Rollo/OC


_**A/N: This is my first story on this site, so please let me know what you think. All opinions are welcome, but please be considerate! I want to give a big THANK YOU to soccer-bitch for helping me out when I was stuck! I owe you!**_

_**A/N2: I don't own anything to do with Thor or Vikings, but I do own my original characters.**_

* * *

The sun was sinking low in the sky and soon darkness would be upon them. Bera and Annelise walked through one of many lush gardens of Asgard, no true destination in mind as they walked. Surrounded by blossoming flower beds and towering trees bearing the sweetest of fruits, the girls talked while soaking in the last hour of sunlight.

"I can't believe that they're getting ready to leave for battle again." Annelise commented as they approached a clearing where Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral were training for their upcoming battle in Muspelheim.

"I can't either." Bera replied morosely, getting her a sympathetic look from Annelise.

"Are you worried?"

"Of course I am. I can't help it." Bera answered, thinking to herself that she should be going with them. She was worried for her friends but also frustrated because ever since she was a child, she wanted to be a shield maiden like her mother. Her father would never stand for it, so he would often keep her away from Thor, Sif and the others when they were growing up. She couldn't help worrying because while her friends were away fighting in the other realms, she was in Asgard feeling helpless as she awaited for the news of her friends or even their return.

"Here comes your lover boy." Annelise said with a smirk, nudging Bera in her side.

"He's not my lover boy!" Bera shot back with a glare. Focusing on Thor, who was indeed coming towards them. Bera could not help but notice how he walked with an air of confidence, shooting them a warm smile that could melt Niflheim, the coldest realm, along with your very soul.

"My two favorite people!" he greeted them, pulling them each in for a hug. "I hope to see you both at our sendoff feast this evening?"

"We wouldn't miss it!" Annelise answered, Bera agreeing with a nod.

"Good." Thor said, fixing his eyes on Bera, who was beginning to blush. "I'm happy to hear it." He and Bera held eye contact for a few moments more before he flashed them a smile and went back to train with the others.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what all that was about?" Annelise asked once they got to Bera's room to get ready for the sendoff feast.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Bera replied as she started shuffling through dresses in her closet, trying to hide that she did in fact know what Annelise meant. Those intense blue eyes looking into the depths of her soul would be on her mind for quite a while, of that she was sure.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Bera." Annelise said as she joined Bera on the search for what to wear. "Don't tell me you and Thor were having a staring contest."

"I..." Bera felt herself blush again. She didn't know what to say.

"See! You're blushing!" Annelise pointed out as Bera tried to hide her face by turning to face the other way.

"Nothing is going to happen, anyway." Bera said, trying to hide the disappointment she felt as she realized that fact. She was definitely attracted to Thor, and she had a sneaking suspicion the feeling was mutual.

"How can you be so sure?" Annelise said, crossing her arms.

"You know my father would never allow it. He never wanted me to be in 'that world.' Ever since we were kids, he never liked me hanging around with Thor." Bera said morosely. She couldn't be mad at her father for wanting to keep her away from that lifestyle. Her mother died in Jotunheim as a shield maiden for Asgard and he didn't want his daughter to wind up with the same fate.

"Oh, Ber." Annelise said sympathetically. Annelise was one of the few friends Bera had since childhood that her father approved of her hanging around with and she had been there for even the darkest times.

"But hey, we're adults now. Your father can't tell you who you can and can't see anymore. Maybe he won't like it, but what can he do, ground you?" Annelise said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"He could disown me..."

"Bera, that's ridiculous. He would never in a million years disown you. He loves you and if you're happy, then he'll be happy for you. I just know it." Annelise answered back.

"You know what, you're right, An." Bera said, smiling with the new motivation from her friend.

"I know. I'm always right," Annelise beamed at her friend. "And since I'm always right, you should wear this one." She said, handing Bera a gorgeous dark red, floor length dress with gold embellishments.

"It's perfect! I forgot I even had this." Bera said, taking the dress and holding it out at arm's length to look at it. It would complement her dark eyes and hair.

"Thor won't even know what hit him when he sees you walk into the great hall looking like a queen." Annelise remarked, causing Bera to blush again.

"Maybe the color will even hide the blushing habit you've had going on all day since we saw him." Annelise laughed.

"Don't you have to go get ready?" Bera asked, laughing back.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you there!" Annelise said, making her way to the door.

* * *

Bera paused and took a deep breath before entering the doors of the great hall where the sendoff feast was being held. Her nerves had stayed away as she readied herself for the feast, but now that she was about to see Thor dressed as she was, it made her nerves come alive.

"It's just like any other feast. Annelise will be there, I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." Bera tried to reassure herself as she pushed through the large doors.

The hall was alive with the sound of cheerful chatter, laughing and the clanking of lager filled cups. The ceiling was tall and filled with multiple giant, sparkling chandeliers. The windows were just as tall, covered with golden drapes. There were a few dozen pillars throughout the hall that went up to the ceiling, each with three lit torches giving the room a warm glow. The long tables going the length of the hall were filled to the brim with food, drinks and Asgardians enjoying the feast.

As Bera still stood close to the entrance taking everything in, she saw Thor and got that nervous feeling right in the pit of her stomach again. He was surrounded by a group of kids, all of them listening to him intently. He was very animated, no doubt telling a story of one of his many victories. As if he felt Bera's eyes on him, he looked over and caught her gaze, giving her one of those famous smiles. She smiled back, feeling her cheeks grow hot once again. She was going to have to work on that not blushing thing, surely an impossible task.

Just then, her attention was turned to Loki, who just so happened to block her view.

"Ahh, Bera. You look absolutely ravishing." He told her with that wicked smile.

"Loki, always a pleasure." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Can I get you anything, a drink perhaps?" He asked, still smiling.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty at the moment." She answered, trying to get around him to see if she could see Thor again, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Right. Well you know where to find me when you are." Loki responded. Noticing she was annoyed, he took the hint and left her alone, feeling annoyed as well.

Bera gave up trying to find Thor in the crowd when she found Annelise. Her best friend looked gorgeous in a beautiful golden, floor length gown. The color really brought out the golden flecks in her hazel eyes.

"Bera!" She greeted her friend with a hug and a smile. "See, I was right again. You look amazing!"

"Thanks, so do you!" Bera complimented back.

"So, have you seen him?" Annelise asked.

"Who?" Bera replied, pretending like she didn't know who she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me! Thor!" Annelise quipped back.

"No, but I saw Loki." Bera sighed.

"Oh perfect." Annelise said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I saw Thor across the hall but Loki blocked my view to pester me." Bera said. Loki had a habit of interrupting them at the worst possible time. He had a thing for Bera, but the feelings weren't mutual.

"When will he catch the hint?" Annelise groaned.

"What hint?" Loki interrupted.

"That you're name isn't Thor and Bera isn't into you?" Annelise hissed, annoyed that he was interrupting her conversation with her friend.

"Annelise!" Bera cried out, turning a bright shade of red. Loki looked at her, hurt and disappointment falling across his face.

"It's true!" Annelise shot back towards Loki, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good luck with that." Loki hissed at Bera.

"Loki-" Bera tried responding to him, but he cut her off.

"He will hurt you, Bera," He said, disappointment and hurt turning into anger. He was getting tired of his brother coming first for everyone and everything. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said before disappearing.

"That was weird, even for him." Annelise finally said, breaking the silence.

"You shouldn't have said that stuff, Annelise." Bera replied in a serious tone.

"Why not? It's true!"

"So what, you didn't need to tell him that." Bera said, crossing her arms this time.

"Sorry, maybe I can be a little too much. But I'm just watching out for you," Annelise said sympathetically. "Now put a smile on, Thor is coming right towards us!"

Bera stiffened up, getting that nervous feeling all over again.

"Ladies," Thor greeted. "I'm happy to see you could make it. Can I get you both something to drink?"

"Nothing for me, thanks. I promised Fandral I'd have a drink with him tonight. I better go find him!" Annelise answered, a smile gracing her face as she received a 'don't leave me' look from Bera.

"And you?" Thor turned his attention to Bera, giving her a smile that made her stomach do flips.

"Oh, umm...ok. I mean I would like that very much." She answered, feeling like she had completely forgotten how to interact with someone else.

"Let's go then!" He said as he positioned his hand on her lower back to guide her through the crowd.

She could feel the warmth of his hand through her dress and she was sure she might spontaneously combust. When they finally made it out of the crowd, Thor went to get their drinks. He looked handsome as usual, with his flowing golden blond hair pulled half back and perfectly chiseled features. Bera didn't know what it was. Maybe his looks, maybe his confidence and seemingly always good mood, but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze from him.

"Here you are." Thor smiled once he was back to Bera, drinks in hand.

"Thank you." Bera smiled back, taking the drink Thor was handing her.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Thor asked while navigating them to a less crowded area.

"I am now." She smiled coyly. _Where did that come from?_ She thought to herself, almost shocked at her response.

"Is that so?" He asked, surprise and amusement washing over his face.

* * *

Loki spotted Bera and Thor across the room, looking a little too friendly for his liking. Still angry from his encounter with Bera and Annelise earlier that evening, he scowled as he watched them.

"Of course." He muttered to himself.

"Loki..." Annelise spoke, coming up behind him, drink in hand.

"Oh, it's you," he said rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just..." She didn't know how to apologize to him for earlier. She had thought about what Bera had said and she was right, what she had said was hurtful to Loki and part of her wished to take it back.

"Have you come to rip my heart out and stomp on it some more?" He hissed, starting to get hot with more anger.

"Loki, I just came to apologize to you for earlier. I shouldn't have said those things to you," she finally got out. "Even if it is true."

At that last remark, Loki lost it.

"You really should learn how to keep that mouth of yours shut," he sneered at her. "You wouldn't want to get you and what you hold dearest to you in a situation that you can't get yourself out of."

Shocked, Annelise didn't know how to respond to him. She had hoped that she gave him enough time to cool down before she apologized to him.

"I'm sorry..." She squeaked out before he gave her one last disgusted look and disappeared into the crowd again.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there is the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
